This invention relates generally to a modular heat sink assembly, and more particularly, to a heat sink assembly for cooling electronic components oriented in a stacked configuration.
Modern electronic devices typically include numerous components or packages therein. However, there is an increasing demand to reduce the size of the components within the electronic devices in order to reduce the overall size of the device itself or to provide more components within the device. As such, the size and weight requirements for components within electronic devices are constantly decreasing. However, in today's devices, there is a continuously increasing demand for signal and power output by components within the devices. As such, the components function at a higher output, thus producing more heat.
It is well known to use a heat sink to cool a heat generating integrated circuit (IC) component or package. Typically, a heat sink is arranged in close contact with heat generating components of the package. Heat generated by the component is transferred to the heat sink and then dissipated from the heat sink to the surrounding air.
At least some known heat sink arrangements include multiple heat sinks oriented on opposite sides of stacked components. For instance, one heat sink is employed to cool a first heat generating component from above, and another heat sink is employed to cool a second heat generating component from below when the first and second components are stacked upon one another, or when the first and second components are mounted on opposing sides of a common circuit board. Such arrangements are commonly found, for example, in electronic assemblies including a processor and a voltage regulator module which are mounted to a circuit board. Because the voltage regulator module overlies and generally conceals the processor in use, one heat sink assembly is provided to cool the voltage regulator module on one side of the board and another heat sink is provided to cool the processor from the opposite side of the board. Multiple heat sinks in different locations in relation to stacked components, however, can be problematic.
For example, assembly of the heat sinks to the stacked components can be difficult, especially as the size of the IC packages or components decreases. Also, the heat sinks sandwiching stacked IC components can interfere with clearance requirements when multiple circuit boards or components are employed in close relation to one another. It would be desirable to provide a more compact and lower cost heat sink assembly for stacked IC components.